This is Love
by Garis Miring
Summary: Implied SLASH Caspian/Peter. Caspian-kecil sangat mengagumi Raja Agung Peter dari dongeng Narnia Lama..


JUDUL PLEASE

Disclaimer : C.S.Lewis (Eh, C.S.Lewis tuh cewek apa cowok sih? Hahaha, saya nggak tahu tuuuh)

Warning : Implied Caspian/Peter

A/N : Fanfic norak. Lagi putus asa banget buatnya. Saya rada-rada bingung karena tercampur-campur antara novel dan movie.. jadi kalau ada yang nonton movie-nya bingung sama apa yang ada di sini, berarti itu bagian dari novel. Begitu juga sebaliknya, okeh?!

**This is**** Love**

By : Sirius Lupin

Ketika masih berumur sekitar lima atau enam tahun, Pangeran Caspian sering diceritakan oleh gurunya, Doctor Cornelius, tentang Narnia Lama. Bagi anak kecil sepertinya, tidak peduli seorang penerus kerajaan atau bukan, cerita-cerita tersebut sangat menarik. Caspian sangat menyukai bagian-bagian di mana banyak mahkluk aneh—mahkluk yang bukan rasnya—hidup di Narnia. Centaurus, Dwarf, Raksasa, hewan serta tumbuhan yang dapat berbicara.. Tetapi dari semua itu, yang paling Caspian suka adalah tentang empat orang pemimpin Narnia Lama, Ratu Lucy, Raja Edmund, Ratu Susan, dan Raja Agung Peter.

Caspian sangat menanti-nantikan pelajaran Sejarah bersama gurunya di antara pelajaran-pelajaran membosankan seperti politik atau sastra. Karena itu, ketika Doctor menceritakan kembali mengenai keempat pemimpin itu, mata Caspian selalu berbinar-binar.

Raja Agung Peter, menurut interpretasi Caspian, adalah orang yang sangat hebat. Kharismatik, cerdas, serta pandai bermain pedang. Meskipun belum pernah bertemu langsung—dan ini agak mustahil mengingat Raja Agung Peter hanya merupakan bagian dari sejarah—Caspian selalu berusaha untuk menjadi seperti Raja Agung Peter. Dengan motivasi itu dia belajar keahlian-keahlian seorang pemimpin dengan sangat giat. Dia belajar bermain pedang, belajar berkuda, belajar ilmu-ilmu dan strategi perang, dan lain-lain.

Segalanya tidak berubah bahkan ketika dia sudah beranjak dewasa. Meskipun sudah dituntut untuk berpikir logis serta realistis, Caspian tetap menganggap sejarah Narnia Lama adalah nyata. Dia tetap menggenggam dalam hatinya bahwa suatu saat, pasti, dia akan bisa bertemu dengan Raja Agung Peter, panutannya itu.

Rasa kagum yang begitu besar membuat Caspian mulai membayang-bayangkan bagaimana rupa Raja Agung Peter. Menurut sejarah, beliau merupakan orang yang bijaksana serta kharismatik, jadi Caspian membayangkan Raja Agung Peter adalah seorang tua dengan wajah ramah—mirip seperti Doctor.

Meskipun mungkin terdengar kekanak-kanakan, tiap sebelum tidur Caspian selalu menyatukan kedua tangannya di atas dada dan berdoa—"semoga suatu saat aku bisa bertemu dengan Raja Agung Peter." Kemudian Caspian tertidur lelap.

xxx

Malam itu Caspian tidur di ranjang suteranya seperti biasa. Dia terlalu lelah pagi harinya sehingga kini dia bahkan tidak mendengar kelambunya disibakkan oleh seseorang. Seseorang itu mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Caspian, "Pangeran Caspian, bangun, Yang Mulia!"

"Ehmm—lima menit lagi," Caspian menggumam dan berguling ke arah sebaliknya.

Tetapi seseorang itu—yang ternyata adalah gurunya—tidak membiarkan Caspian tidur lagi karena dia ingin menyampaikan sesuatu yang sangat penting. Setelah Caspian terbangun sepenuhnya, barulah Doctor mulai menceritakan ada apa.

Kepala Caspian berputar hebat ketika mendengar cerita gurunya. Setengah dirinya takut, seperempatnya tidak percaya, dan seperempat sisanya agak bersemangat. Pamannya, Miraz, ingin membunuhnya agar takhta kerajaan pindah kepadanya. Caspian yang terancam nyawanya diimbau melarikan diri menuju hutan.

Caspian menerima terompet yang kata Doctor dulunya milik Ratu Susan. Percaya sepenuhnya pada keajaiban terompet tersebut, Caspian menunggangi kuda dengan mantap. Dia tidak bisa menghitung satu-satu kejadian apa yang terjadi ketika dia tengah dibawa lari kencang—yang jelas dia nyaris tertangkap pasukan Telemarine, bertemu dengan orang-orang kerdil yang butuh waktu cukup lama bagi Caspian untuk menyadari bahwa mereka adalah Dwarf, kemudian meniup terompet Ratu Susan sebelum akhirnya tak sadarkan diri.

xxx

Penantian Caspian tak kunjung berakhir meskipun kini dia telah berkumpul bersama penduduk Narnia Lama—yang janggal, Caspian merasa lebih nyaman berada di sisi mereka daripada di sisi sukunya, Telemarine. Kini dia mendapatkan dukungan sepenuhnya dari mereka untuk menjadikan Caspian raja Narnia.

Kendatipun demikian, Caspian tahu kekuatan tempurnya tidak bisa menyaingi pasukan Miraz. Dengan perasaan gundah serta—sesuatu yang sangat ingin ia buang jauh-jauh—ragu, Caspian menunggu bala bantuan yang (mungkin) akan datang setelah dia meniup terompet Ratu Susan. Ada sedikit rasa di benak Caspian yang mengharapkan bala bantuan tersebut adalah keempat pemimpin Narnia terdahulu.

Hari-hari berlalu dan sore ini Caspian serta beberapa pasukannya memutuskan untuk berpatroli ke dalam hutan. Pohon-pohon yang tinggi seakan menjadi atap sehingga sedikit sekali cahaya matahari yang bisa masuk. Dengan sedikit pencahayaan itu, Caspian samar-samar melihat seseorang di dalam hutan—_Telemarine kah?_ Pikir Caspian. Dan dia tidak membuang-buang waktu untuk menarik pedangnya dan menyerang orang asing itu.

TRANG!

Tanpa diduga, orang asing itu dengan cepat menangkis ayunan pedang Caspian dengan pedangnya. Meskipun belum berpengalaman dalam adu pedang sesungguhnya, Caspian bisa mengira-ngira bahwa orang asing ini merupakan ahli dalam bidangnya. Kemampuannya bukan amatiran—Caspian bahkan sempat terpojok.

Ketika orang asing itu mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah kepala Caspian, pangeran itu menunduk sehingga pedang yang seharusnya memutus kepalanya menancap di batang pohon. Mengambil kesempatan, Caspian menendang orang asing itu hingga terjungkal ke belakang. Caspian berusaha mencabut pedang tadi dari pohon sementara orang asing itu mengambil batu di dekatnya—sebelum terdengar suara teriakan seorang gadis.

"Hentikan!"

Dan keduanya pun berhenti. Caspian menoleh ke arah suara itu dan dia mendapati seorang gadis kecil berambut panjang. Agak membingungkan bagi Caspian sebenarnya, karena jarang sekali ada anak perempuan berkeliaran di sekitar sini. Pasukan Narnia Lama serentak menghampiri Caspian, sementara orang asing itu membelalak matanya seakan menyadari sesuatu. Dia menatap Caspian lama sebelum bergumam tak pasti, "Pangeran Caspian..?"

Caspian mengernyit, kebingungan kenapa orang asing itu tahu siapa dirinya, "siapa kau?" dia balas bertanya.

"Peter!" Terdengar suara lain di belakangnya. Caspian menoleh lagi dan ada beberapa orang menghampiri gadis yang menghentikan perkelahian tadi.

"Itu sudah merupakan jawabannya kan?" kata orang asing itu. Caspian membelalak persis sama seperti tadi ketika Si Orang Asing membelalak padanya.

Dia Peter. Raja Agung Peter. Orang yang paling dikaguminya, dipanutinya, dibanggakannya. Raja Agung Peter berdiri di hadapannya saat ini. Di hadapannya.

Caspian mengalami kesulitan untuk memandang ke arah lain selain mata biru pemuda di hadapannya itu. Bayangannya selama ini sama sekali salah. Dia bukan orang tua seperti Doctor, melainkan seorang anak muda yang.. tampan. Rambut emasnya yang pendek turun begitu saja membuat Caspian ingin menjulurkan tangan ke arah situ, penasaran seperti apa rasanya.

Sekejap perasaan aneh merasuki Caspian—sangat cepat sehingga membuat Sang Pangeran tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Di dalam lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, Caspian sesungguhnya tahu perasaan apa itu. Itu bukan lagi perasaan kagum. Bukan pula perasaan hormat.

Itu cinta.

**END**


End file.
